Infinity
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: Shenron has a cruel sense of humour, and his favourite target is Goku. Can the saiya-jin master the task that has been set out for him by the celestial dragon? And if he does, what consequences will it have for the crew of a certain space saucer? Follow old and new heroes through time and space, on an adventure that tells what could have been if...


**Infinity**

Hello my dear readers,

I just wanted to introduce this story, get you a bit of background and all that stuff.

When I got back into Dragon Ball last year (Sep.2014) I started reading a lot of ffs and browsing fanart with abandon. I think, I've read nearly ¾ of the Frieza ffs on ff. net by now, and many of them inspired me greatly. I have seen such great works out there, I'd like to thank you all for the lovely stories.

Like I said, I got inspired by the many fantastic fiction, and after finishing my last project, and playing around with another big project in the making, that includes creating a whole new universe inside an existing one, I got the idea for this story.

Infinity is a long time project, no kidding. It will be my first DBZ fanfiction, and I'm creating an extensive background story for Friezas race, with maps and legends and historical background and some xenobiology in between it all. Most of it helps me write, or simply pops up when I think about certain aspects of the story and it's characters. But since I'm writing it down, I can publish it too. It will be up on my deviant art account for all who are interested: lusiki . deviantart . com

I'm open to questions and suggestions.

For all of you reading this, please don't be surprised by finding certain aspects or terminology used in other stories. DBZ fans have created their own universe around certain characters, ejem Frieza ejem, I am only adhering to fan-cannon (does something like that exist). I will not reinvent the weal, but you'll see, that I have my own ideas about the matter and my own universe to present. Please enjoy it.

My special thanks go to DAs Frieza-Love, for her wonderful fanarts. Her picture 'paternal love' inspired me greatly, and though I do not share her favourite pairing, I enjoy her artwork greatly.

More special thanks go to the author of Saviour of Demons, Ryu no Ohi/Rocket/Roketto. Her dedication to her own universe inspired me to work on my story, not shying away from creating side stories, explanatory works and even maps of a far away planet. Before Infinity, I always only saw the main fanfiction, letting go of all the other ideas coming to my mind, because they were so apparently uninteresting for the reading public. Thank you very very much, Ryu no Ohi/Rocket/Roketto. (go read the story and look at both their art, it's worth it)

To all others that inspired me, and there are many of you, my heartfelt thank you. It was a pleasure reading and re reading your works.

On to the summary description:

Infinity will be the life story and space odyssey of our well loved Namekian-saga tyrant, set in an alternative universe, with some own characters, some existing ones with different levels of OoCness (alternative universe and time travel allow for this) and a bit of saiyan staring here and there.

I do not know where exactly this story is heading, since I have not thought of a good ending yet. Lets find out together^^

And here the official disclaimer:

All characters that are not my own creation belong to Akira Toriyama. No copyright infringement or insult intended.

Thank you for staying with me thus far. Here a goody for you^^

**Infinity**

Chapter one: Space

In a space between dimensions, where only the great snakes of time travel, the long body of the dragon ShenLong wound between the planets of the universe. On his back, sitting a midst the thick horns, a young man with black spiky hair and a cheerful smile, gazing into the stars. He had been travelling with the ancient beast for many long years, solving one crisis after another, fighting for the good and the right, and getting stronger, so much stronger than any other being the known universe had seen so far.

He was a good natured chap, easy going and open minded, he saw the positive in all living beings, and gave a second and a third chance to any who would show the will to improve themselves. Some may call him naive, others would say dump, but most people who knew him, called Son Goku a good friend.

A deep rumble shook the scales of the dragon, making its way up the long throat, taking the form of words: "SonGoku, you have seen many worlds, battled many foes."

The saiya-jin woke out of his thoughts, sat up straighter and listened carefully to the slow speech of the celestial beast. ShenLong did not speak often, when he did, mortals listen.

"You have stood up for what you thought to be good. But… have you learned in all of your battles?"

The saiyan meditated about his answer. He had learned with time, that the heavenly snake preferred thought out answers, not meaningless babble.

"Everything has two sides," he said after a while. "What for one is good, for others is bad. While some see their options, others do not. There is no mortal being really evil."

The long body vibrated with approval to this answer.

"Some people are simply to lost in their own darkness, to see what they are doing to themselves and the world around them," concluded the warrior. Silence followed until the dragon probed for a second answer:"So all living things, regardless of their dark actions, should be considered as good? You would grand even your biggest foe a second chance?"

Goku had to laugh at that question. Many faces flashing in his minds, good friends who had once stood in front of him, dead set on surpassing the saiyan, on fighting to the death, on killing mercilessly an opponent who stood between them and their goals. "Most of them call me stupid for it", he sobered a bit. "Yes, I think all of them started with a good heart. They only fell into a very deep pit of darkness, and they have lost the way out of their own hell."

Remembering the ones that had not want to see the other side of the coin and the ones who had no more will to fight after such a long time involved with only themselves, he said: "There are some who don't know anything else, and are to scared to open their eyes to any new options. Others are to week to find a new meaning for their lives. It really makes me sad, sometimes."

A bit embarrassed he added: "Not that I think I do everything right. I have been wrong many times, and had to learn how to do the things the right way, too. I just think, considering all your options is important."

More stars passed them, lightening the darkness between the planets like fireworks on a summer festival. Time had lost all meaning for the odd travelling companions.

"If given the opportunity, would you right a wrong that has been done long ago, to give a lost soul the opportunity to find it's way?"

Goku didn't need to think about the answer to that question.

"Yes, I would," he said without hesitation.

"Even," the dragon paused for effect," if it would change your own time line, altering the things you have lived, shaping the lives of all the people you know into something different? Maybe something far more dark and unpleasant?"

This time Goku took a moment to order his thoughts. His answer was still very clear, but the words to explain his reasoning eluded him at first.

"Yes, even then," he started slowly. "All mortals follow paths set out by their fates. If one path that led to a crossroad on somebody's life, is altered, that very important event may change in appearance, but it's essence will still come to happen. I'm very sure, even if I went back in time and tried to stop me from killing grandfather Gohan by accident, he would pass away shortly after, and my younger self would be forced to find a new master, going to Kamen House and meeting Muten Roshi in the end."

"I see."

ShenLong continued his way through the deep and vast expanses of the universe, coiling into himself and stretching again, paws clawing at invisible clouds of dark matter, nostrils flaring at imaginary smells.

SonGoku reclined his head onto one of the massive horns of the dragon, his eyes falling close to the soft song of the passing worlds. He was certain, once he opened his eyes, he would no longer be sitting on green scales.


End file.
